


Spending A Little Time

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky and Charlotte enjoy shopping...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Spending A Little Time

\- “Why exactly are we shopping?”  
\- Charlotte asks the question softly  
\- She’s content to be out  
\- She just wants to know why  
\- “For fun...”  
\- Becky’s smile is light  
\- Her voice teasing  
\- “We both have birthdays coming up... and Valentine’s Day to plan for...”  
\- Her words surprise Charlotte  
\- She hadn’t thought Becky really cared about Valentine’s Day, this year they had stayed home alone  
\- “Oh...”  
\- Charlotte’s voice is still soft  
\- Her smile sweet  
\- “Well, then let’s have a little fun...”  
\- Becky grins  
\- Kisses Charlotte’s hand gently  
\- They have been holding hands the whole time  
\- “Clothing or... something else?”  
\- “How about... something else... and maybe something a little... racy?”  
\- The suggestion is softly shy  
\- Becky smirks  
\- “Sounds perfect...”


End file.
